Squeaky Shoes
by WickedIceQueen
Summary: *Elsanna ModernAU* Short Story- Anna convinces Elsa to take the day off and celebrate 4/20 with her. Having never smoked before, Elsa finds herself giving into her own sexual frustration towards her sister, until something rather unexpected brings things to a halt.
1. Squeaky Shoes

A/N: So you guys really liked Squeaky Shoes, so I decided that I'm going to leave it open and add more chapters to it, BUT it isn't an ongoing story. It'll be a bunch of short stories based on the same idea as Squeaky Shoes. So as more chapters get added, they can pretty much be read in any order, Squeaky Shoes being the starting point of course. At least this is my intent. I write these for fun in my spare time. I usually have a lot of spare time until everything in my life decides it wants to happen all at once (which is how it usually works) and then I'm busy for sometimes weeks. I just want to say thank you for reading my work and thank you even more if you are someone who actually waits for more chapters. I haven't forgotten about my other fic! Spring break is next week and I plan on getting a lot done! Thank you again!

* * *

"Hey Elsa! Do you know what tomorrow is?" The redhead came bouncing up behind the couch and rested her arms against it, leaning over in order to see her sister's face. Elsa hadn't so much as moved when the redhead skipped into the living room. The blonde's face was buried in a book and Anna knew she wouldn't get a response until Elsa finished the page she was on. Finally, the blonde put her book down and looked at her sister.

"Well today's Friday. So tomorrow must be…" She held her breath for a second, delaying the pretty obvious answer. "Saturday?" She gave Anna a clearly annoyed look.

Unfazed by her sister's stare, Anna chuckled. "Yeah, but it's also April 20th. The best holiday in the world!" She jumped up and spread her arms out as if she was going to catch all the falling words she had just shouted.

"4/20 is not a holiday Anna. It's just an excuse for people to get free weed from their stoner friends and do something illegal for a day." There was a teasing undertone in her voice when she said this, a wry smile forming on her face. She knew Anna smoked, although wasn't quite sure if her younger sister would be considered a stoner or not.

"Well then lucky for _you_, I happen to be that stoner friend. Come on Elsa. You took the semester off so you can study the whole time. That's all you've been doing. Relaxing for one day won't hurt you. I bet it would even help. Your brain needs a rest." Anna walked around the couch and moved Elsa's book from her hands. She plopped down on her sister's lap and put her arm around her neck to keep from falling off, or to get closer, Elsa wasn't quite sure which. "It can be just you and me. We smoke a little and we can play some video games or watch some movies. It'll just be a fun night. Come ooonnnnn." The redhead bit her lip and gave her sister the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"I've never smoked before though. I wouldn't even know what to do, or how I'd act or…" Elsa's stare was going back a forth between Anna's eyes and her lips. She felt Anna's hands run down her braid and start to undo it. Slowly each strand of hair fell out of it's hold as Anna slid her fingers in between each one. "It'll just be you and me?" the blonde almost fumbled her words as her sister's warm hands rested on her neck. Anna smiled at her and nodded yes.

"Unless you want someone else to come?" Anna raised an eyebrow, looking slyly at her now blushing sister. There was a slight emphasis on the word "come" that made Elsa's face turn beet red.

"No-no, it can be me and you. That's- that's perfectly fine." Elsa tried to compose herself, but just when she thought she had gotten herself back together she realized her hands were resting quite comfortably, and quite high up, in Anna's lap. She removed them quickly and crossed her arms.

"Great! I'll call Rapunzel today then so we can have fun tomorrow!" Anna jumped to her feet.

"Why are you calling Rapunzel?" Elsa gave Anna a confused look.

"Who else has better weed?"

"Wait. You get your weed from Rapunzel? Our cousin Rapunzel?"

"Well yeah, who do you think showed me the ropes?" Anna smiled.

"You two, I swear. Nothing but trouble when you're together." Elsa grinned and shook her head at her younger sister, picking her book back up. "Do I need to get anything? Or do anything special?"

"Nope! Just leave it all to me. I'll have everything ready. All you have to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy." Anna bounced back to her bedroom to call Rapunzel. She wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for tomorrow. More importantly though, Rapunzel now owed her a new pipe from betting she'd never get Elsa to smoke in her life. Maybe her sister wasn't as uptight as she always led on to be.

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up earlier than she usually did, seeing as she had to get everything ready for her date with her sister. _Sisters have dates right? I mean, it's just a…sisterly date. Yeah, that's it. _A huge grin crossed her face as she thought about all the fun things she had planned for her and Elsa to do later. She headed towards the kitchen, her first job was to make some breakfast. Making a mental checklist as she stirred the pancake batter, she ran down all of the tasks for the day.

_Okay, so I'm making breakfast now. Rapunzel's stopping by around 1. That gives me enough time to get ready, go get all the food for dinner tonight, snacks too…._

Anna paused for second. She was forgetting something and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Without knowing it, she had started to lick the whisk she was using for the pancake batter.

"What're you doing?" A giggle from behind made Anna jump a little and turn around. The blonde was holding her hand up to her mouth trying to suppress her laughter at the redhead who had been zoning out.

"You scared me!" Anna pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose at Elsa, but the look didn't last very long. Anna's shoulders fell a little at the sight of her sister. The blonde was leaning against the doorway, her hair was messy, but Anna could tell Elsa had tried to tame her bed head by running a brush through it a few times. Lightly freckled shoulders were peaking out from under the waves of hair that draped over them. A tank top was all that covered Elsa's torso, and Anna's eyes lingered a little on her sister's chest. She couldn't help but notice how perky her sister's breasts looked that morning. Realizing she was staring, Anna moved her eyes down, following the flow of her sister's waist, to hip bones that peaked out from above her shorts, and catching a reflection of light against her sister's smooth skin. "Is that a piercing?"

"Huh?" Elsa looked down. "Oh…uhh…yeah. I have two." A little embarrassed, Elsa lifted her tank top past her belly button, revealing blue rhinestones, two above each her hip bones. "I got them last summer…on a whim. It was kind of an impulse. I was just, uh, at the mall and there was a piercing place. I just. I went in and said I wanted my hips pierced…" Elsa's face was turning a little red knowing that she wasn't the type to just give in to impulses. "Why? Does it look bad?" she quickly added, looking back up at her sister.

Anna was practically drooling over the inconspicuously placed piercings. She wanted a closer look. She wanted to walk over to her sister and run her hands down the smooth skin. She wanted to get on her knees and plant a trail of kisses down her sister's stomach, stopping at the piercings a bit longer to taste the skin, leaving marks as she went further down.

"Anna?"

Her sister's voice brought her back to reality. "Huh? Oh no, they look hot." Feeling her chest warming up, Anna spun back around and started pouring the batter onto a hot skillet. "Why didn't you tell me you got them sooner?" She could feel the warmth from her chest spreading across her whole body now.

"I don't know, I just don't do things like this I guess." There was a sound of relief in her voice from her sister's approval of the piercings.

Feeling hands slide around her waist, Anna's body tensed up a little bit.

"Watcha makin?"

Anna felt her sister rest her chin on her shoulder. She kept watch on the pancakes as if they were about to grow legs and jump out of the pan and run off somewhere. Trying to focus on the pancakes was about as useless as math was for an English major though. As if the feeling of Elsa's breath on her neck wasn't enough to set her off, Anna felt the blonde's chest rest against her back as she took another step closer.

"Just pancakes." Anna barely got the words out. "Hey, you know what? I need to get ready so I can run to the store and get everything. Do you think you could finish these?" She spun around and was greeted by a sly smile on her sister's face.

"Yeah, sis. I can finish them. Hurry up though. We wouldn't want anything getting cold." Elsa smiled and raised and eyebrow.

"Yep. Yep, ok. I'll be right back." Anna took off to her bedroom. There was a sigh of relief when she closed her door.

She looked at her room. A pile of clothes were on her floor. She could of sworn they were all clean, but when she picked up a pair of jeans the stench of her last session with Rapunzel was still stuck on them. Tossing them in her hamper, she dug through her dresser drawer. _Yes! My favorite pair are still clean. _A quick toss and they landed on her bed. _Now for a shirt_. Green stripes caught her eye at the bottom of the pile. Quickly grabbing it and smelling the plaid shirt, Anna decided it was clean too and it ended up on top of the pants on her bed. Quickly changing into her clothes, Anna realized the button up shirt and pants were both gifts from Elsa. With only a shrug at the thought, she grabbed her Chucks and walked to the bathroom, taking the time to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

Having the time to cool down, Anna walked back towards the kitchen. Elsa had already made her plate and was sitting at the couch eating with the television on. Grabbing her plate, she took the spot next to her sister. "Ok, so I'm gunna go get the food for tonight. Is there anything specific you want me to grab?"

"Ooh, there's something specific I want you to grab." Elsa mumbled, keeping her eyes on her food, but chuckling.

Completely missing her sister's comment, Anna exclaimed, "Oh! I know what I was forgetting. Movies! I'll rent some. What do you wanna watch?"

"Umm…how about Pitch Perfect? We don't have that one. And you know, I'm always down for a bunch of chicks singing."

"Ok, and I'll choose one too. Plus, we have video games to play too. We still need to finish The Last of Us." Anna got up to put her plate in the dishwasher. "Don't do any of the dishes ok? I'll clean them up when I get back." As Anna was leaving she leaned over the couch to rustle her sister's hair. "We're going to have a lot of fun tonight." She squealed and was out the door.

* * *

"How ya feeling?" Anna smiled at her sister. The night had been going pretty well so far. The two girls had made all the food that Anna had bought earlier that day, mostly consisting of pizza rolls (which were Anna's favorite munchies food), some frozen burritos, and a frozen lasagna that Elsa insisted her sister get. A variety of snacks were strewn across the coffee table; bags of chips, gummy worms, Swedish fish, and lots of chocolate. Empty water bottles lay on the floor around the girls' feet, half full and unopened bottles sat next to the chips on the table. There was a smell in the air that enticed the girls to breath in deeply. A shy reply came from the blonde as Anna took another hit from her pipe.

"How am I suppose to feel?" The blonde set the controller down and licked her lips. Her mouth was dry, but she sat patiently waiting for her turn to come.

"You're supposed to feel…" Anna thought for a sec, looking up and to the right at the ceiling, "free." She felt the weight from the last word push her head back to the couch as it exited her mouth, making her feel weightless. She handed the pipe and lighter to her sister. "Just let it go." She sighed and closed her eyes.

The only response from her sister was the flick of her thumb and a deep inhale. A few seconds passed and Anna could smell the sweet aroma that came from her sister's lips. She rolled her head over and looked at the blonde. Her head was leaning back on the couch too, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She was still holding the pipe and lighter in her hand so Anna grabbed them from her and retired it to the box under the coffee table.

Looking back at her sister, Anna admired the blonde's outfit of choice. Elsa was wearing blue vans with mismatched socks, one green and one orange. The red head's eyes climbed up her sister's long, smooth legs, stopping at stonewashed shorts that were clearly not fingertip length had the girl been standing up. Elsa's shirt had slid up a little bit from relaxing into the couch, revealing those hip piercings Anna was so fond of. A second look and Anna recognized the shirt Elsa was wearing. It was a light blue, off the shoulder top from a little shop along the beach Anna had stumbled into one day.

"Hey! You're wearing the shirt I bought you." Anna couldn't help having the biggest smile on her face as she said so, the effects from their party starting to kick in stronger now.

Elsa looked her shirt and then looked at Anna. She sat up and looked at her sister. There was a look in her eyes that Anna couldn't quite decipher. "Well I noticed earlier you were wearing the one I got you, so I just thought I'd wear this one." She smiled, leaning in towards Anna and fixing the collar of her shirt. "I like when you wear button ups." Her hands trailed down and undid a button, leaving the three top ones undone.

"Oh…well thanks." Anna started to blush. "I really like it. It's really, uh, comfy."

"Yeah? Can I try it on? I wanna feel how comfy it is." Elsa's fingers undid the fourth button.

"S-sure" Anna tried to move her hands to the last two buttons, but apparently she was too high to do that, or at least that's what she thought was stopping her. By the time she got the last two buttons undone, Elsa already had her shirt off, leaving her in just a bra and revealing her hip piercings.

_Oh God, those piercings._

"Well?" Elsa held out her hand. As Anna took her shirt off to give to her sister, Elsa felt her eyes widen. One by one her senses started to kick in. The sight before her of Anna made her eyes feel like an abyss. She wanted them to open as wide as possible so she could take in as much of the red head as she could. Freckles lined Anna's shoulders, they ran up her chest and around her neck. Elsa could swear she could count them all if she hadn't of been so distracted by Anna's lips. They were a light pink and they perfectly matched the light blue of Anna's eyes.

Holding out the shirt, Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa's lips. Seeing them was one thing, but Anna wanted to feel them, she wanted to know what sensation would come if their lips locked together. There was a cold tingle against her hand that brought her out of her daydream. Elsa had grabbed the shirt from her somehow, and their hands had touched. It sent a shiver down her arm.

Anna silently pleaded in her mind for more contact from her sister.

She watched as the blonde slid the green shirt over her shoulders. Elsa stood up in front of Anna, not caring enough to button it, leaving her stomach exposed. "You were right, it's _very_ comfy. How does it look?" The blonde spun around, her braid whipping around to end up resting in the same spot over her shoulder. She smiled at Anna.

Getting up, Anna rested her hands on her sister's hips, her thumbs gently running over the blue rhinestones. Her eyes locked on Elsa's, "Amazing." There was a second, and then she felt Elsa's fingers slide up her neck and their lips crashed together.

The feeling was as cold as ice, sending Anna's nerves into overdrive to compensate for the lack of heat. And then, as if her brain sensed a danger from the imagined drop in temperature, she was on fire. Anna could feel it start where Elsa's fingertips rested right under her ears on her neck. The heat spread like wildfire, running down Anna's neck to her chest, over her breasts, and down to her core. Every time Elsa placed her fingers in a new spot on her body, her nerves would start over, as cold as ice and then rapidly turning to a blistering heat. It was a feeling of ecstasy.

Anna felt a push and was suddenly back on the couch. She tried to stay rooted, planting her shoes solidly on the ground. She looked up at Elsa, who had just dropped the shirt onto the floor. The blonde smirked and kicked her shoes off, her shorts falling to her ankles. Two of her senses were working at max, but she wanted them all. She leaned her hand against the couch above Anna's shoulder. With her other hand, the blonde moved a stubborn braid that was blocking her way to her sister's delicate skin. Moving in close, Elsa ran her tongue up her sister's neck, stopping just below her ear. "I wanna taste." she whispered.

It almost sounded like a beg, but Anna knew fully well what her sister was commanding of her. She could feel a small moan forming in her throat as Elsa tugged on her pants to get them undone. The clothes were almost too much for Anna to bear anyways; she could have sworn she had turned the a/c on earlier, but it felt like a sauna now. Slowly sliding her pants down a little, Anna's eyes widened as she watched Elsa reach behind her to unclip her bra. With one smooth motion, the bra went flying to the floor, revealing the perky breasts Anna had noticed earlier that morning. Cotton-mouth was no match for how dry Anna's mouth was now after seeing her sister undress like that.

Elsa climbed on top of Anna and put her arms around her neck. With a grinding motion, Anna could feel her hips catch on fire. She pulled the blonde towards her and kissed her, biting her lip and smirking. Taking this as a notion for more, Elsa ground her hips into Anna's, but this time slower, savoring the heat it created between the both of them.

Elsa brushed her lips down to Anna's neck. The smell of Anna's perfume mixing with the fire from her core was intoxicating. She thrust her hips again, determined to get a sound from the red head. Running her hand down Anna's chest, Elsa started to gently massage her breast. Teeth sank into the freckled shoulder and Elsa's determination was rewarded.

"Mmmm!" Anna couldn't hold herself back anymore. She wanted the blonde so badly. She grabbed onto her sister's waist and her whole body tensed up in anticipation for what would come next. But just as this all happened, a small noise rose into the air.

"A-anna? Did you just…" Elsa pulled back and couldn't help but crack a smile. "fart?" A chuckled tried to escape, but she held it in.

Looking mortified, Anna shook her head quickly. "No. I swear I didn't!" A little nervous, Anna felt her foot twitch. The same small noise came again. The red head looked down around her sister, who was still on top of her. Both girls looked at each other for a second, and then laughter filled the living room.

The two girls couldn't stop laughing. Elsa rolled off of her sister and into the seat next to her. Tears were rolling down both of the girls faces. It took quite a while for the two to get their composure back.

Finally, when they had caught their breath, both of them holding their sides from the pain of laughing for so long, Anna sat up and looked at her shoes. She moved her Chucks across the wood floor and a small poof noise came from them. Getting the last of her laughing fit out, Anna untied her shoelaces and kicked her shoes off. She rolled her eyes, thinking about the turn of events that just took place. Shaking her head, Anna picked up her shirt and held it out to Elsa. She chuckled, "Are you cold?"

"Umm…kinda. But I have a better idea." The blonde leaned over the armrest and picked up a blanket. "Since the moods kinda…uhh…killed, why don't we just cuddle and watch those movies?"

Anna chuckled and looked at her shoes. "Yeeaaahhh…ok. That sounds nice!" She got up and walked over to the television, putting Pitch Perfect in her ps3. Before climbing back onto the couch, she awkwardly stepped out of her pants, the effects from the night still keeping her a little off balance.

The two girls snuggled up to each other under the blanket, Elsa wrapping her arm around Anna's waist. "This was fun. Thank you for convincing me to take a day off and try…umm…something new." She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her sister's temple.

Anna grinned, "We'll have to do it again, except next time, without the squeaky shoes."


	2. The Book Fetish

A/N: So this story was inspired by a video art series called "Hysterical Literature" and I highly recommend you check it out. I am in no way affiliated with the artist in charge of that. I just thought it would be a cool little experiment for our favorite ship to try. ;]

* * *

"You know, you're always reading books."

"And you're always stoned." The blonde got to the last sentence on the page and looked up. "How long have you been sitting there watching me?" An inquisitive look crept onto her face. Anna plopped down next to her on the couch.

"Ooohh…just long enough to notice that when you get to the middle of the page you start running your finger up and down the edge of the book." There was a playful tone in her voice, but it quickly transitioned to a low growl as the redhead slid her hand slowly up Elsa's leg.

"I-i don't always do it." Elsa gripped her book a little tighter, the heat from Anna's hand quickly transferring to her bare skin. _I almost put pants on today. Thank god I didn't._

Anna smiled and took her hand back. "I watched you turn three pages and each time you got to the middle of one you started doing it!" She started laughing. "Don't worry, it's really cute." She gave her sister a peck on the cheek and stood up. "Wanna have some fun? I got my pipe back from Rapunzel, that whore. She asked to borrow it for a day last week because she lost hers and I _just _got it back. But! She gave me a little Purple as interest." She stood there eagerly waiting for her sister to respond.

Elsa, still a little frazzled by the brief contact from her sister's hand, was trying to get her thoughts organized when suddenly she felt a tug on her wrists.

"Come on, Blondie. Time to have some fun."

All Elsa could do was smile and follow her sister. She wasn't opposed to whatever "fun" Anna had in mind. In fact, the change in routine was a welcoming thought for her. She had been busy the entire week before, and even though it was Thursday evening, all Elsa wanted to do was de-stress from the world for a bit. Besides, her first class tomorrow wasn't until 1pm and it was her English class. She had already finished the book they were reading anyways.

Anna held open the door for her sister and bowed to motion her in. "My Queen, the room awaits."

"Why, thank you, my lady." Elsa giggled and curtsied. Taking a seat on her sister's bed, she watched as Anna went over to her closet. "Aren't you scared someone will find all your stuff?"

"Not really. I mean, it's just us living here. And I know where you sleep if you rat me out to the police." The redhead stopped what she was doing to give her sister a devilish grin. After rummaging through the back of her closet, Anna pulled out a grey, metal box and placed it on her desk. It wasn't very big, Elsa noticed, about the size of the fifth book in the Harry Potter series. It was decorated with a bunch of stickers the blonde didn't recognize either. There was one sticker of a purple eye with a crescent moon in the iris and another sticker of a yellow sun with what looked like a shadow of the letter 'c' inside it, and on the side was a sharpied drawing of a five headed dragon. They were strange things to decorate a box with, but Elsa concluded that her sister was a strange girl, so it fit.

Anna turned around quickly, keeping her hands behind her back, and smiled at the blonde. Elsa knew this smile, it was full of mischievousness. She bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for whatever "fun" Anna had in store for the two of them.

"So. We're going to try something new. Yes? Yes." Anna grinned at her sister. "But first, we smoke." She brought her hands in front of her, revealing her pipe and a small bag of weed. "This is purple kush. It has an amazingly relaxing effect. One of my favorites actually." Anna held her pipe in one hand and started filling the bowl with the other. When she was finished she grabbed the lighter from the metal box and handed it and the pipe to Elsa. "You can have the honor."

Elsa smiled and took the pipe from her sister. Lighting it up, she took a deep breath and felt the smoke fill her lungs. Only after a few seconds Elsa blew the smoke back out, coughing as she did so. Anna replaced the pipe in her sister's hand with a water bottle that was resting on the floor. As Anna took a hit, Elsa gasped for air and tried to quench her burning throat with water at the same time. The combination of the two not quite working that well together.

"You good? I guess I should have warned you that it's a bit harsh. Well, for a newb it'd be a bit harsh." Anna laughed a little as her sister nodded and started to breath normally again.

After finishing the first bowl, the two girls went through another. For Anna, it was a slow euphoria that boiled up until her whole body was submerged in a sense of calmness. Elsa, on the other hand, hadn't felt anything until she finished her last hit on the second bowl. The blonde was just about ready to tell her sister she thought she had done it wrong, when a freight train of ecstasy smashed into her body at full speed.

There was a weightlessness, Elsa noted. It started with her head and worked it's way down. Almost as if she had floated up to the top of a pool, her head breaching the water first and then the rest of her body following after.

Totally caught up in the way her body was feeling, Elsa hadn't even noticed that Anna had gotten up until she was standing over her with the same mischievous grin as before.

"Time to have some fun, Sis." Anna held a book out to her sister.

Elsa only stared at the younger girl, confusion running zigzags on her face. The book sleeve had been replaced by a brown paper cover. The only thing that marked the book were words written on the front in sharpie; _turn to page 70._

Her arms had gotten heavier, and Elsa wasn't sure she'd be able to pick them up to take the book. But to her surprise, they seemed to float up as if balloons had been tied to her wrists. "You want me to read? While I'm high?"

"Yes." Anna straddled her sister and put her arms around the blonde's neck, moving the long hair to one side as she did so. She kissed Elsa's neck slowly, making sure the older girl could feel her teeth slide along the sensitive skin. Then she whispered into Elsa's ear, "I want you to read to me while I have fun with my new toy." Slowly getting up, Anna smirked at the blonde, "Come sit on this chair Sis."

Elsa was frozen in her spot, eyes as wide as they could go. Anna wanted her to read out loud while she played with herself? She thought back as best she could to all the times she had caught Anna just staring at her as she read. She knew Anna liked watching her, but it never occurred to Elsa that her sister might _really_ enjoy watching her. _But…maybe this could be really hot?_

"Well…you gunna come over here?"

Elsa looked up. _When did Anna take her pants off? _The redhead was now only dressed in her flannel shirt and underwear. Realizing where this was going and not wanting to waste anymore time, Elsa got off the bed and sat in the chair, taking the book with her. "So…all I have to do is read?"

Anna knelt down between Elsa's legs and ran her fingernails up the smooth skin, leaving light red traces behind. "Mhmm." Her response came out more as a purr than an actual answer to the question. The redhead's mind was already focusing on something else.

"O-ok." Elsa was positive that the effects from the weed had heightened all of her senses, especially touch. It was like she was made of ice and Anna of fire. Every time her sister touched her, she could feel herself melting into exaltation, and she wanted more. Elsa turned to page 70.

_She moved slowly, her fingertips were turning a light blue, they were as cold as her lips._

Anna ran her fingernails back down Elsa's legs, the red marks left behind burning a little more than the last ones.

_The snow had fallen suddenly and without warning, bringing a chilling wind with it. She tried to hide her face from the icy breeze, but to no avail._

Elsa felt light kisses running up the inside of her leg. She rolled her head back and suppressed a small moan.

_There was no one around. She looked up during the split seconds when the wind would died down to figure out if she was heading in the right direction._

Elsa looked down at her sister. Anna smirked as she reached to undo the button on the blonde's shorts. With a little help, Anna got them off and tossed them on the floor.

_It was hard to tell which direction would take her to safety. It was almost pitch black outside and the only thing she could hear was the pulsating rhythm from the wind dancing around her._

A combination of biting and sucking made its way up the blonde's inner thigh. Darker red marks started to appear as Anna's lips moved closer to what they really wanted to taste. Elsa's breathing got heavier.

_Her only hope was the glowing of a light in the distance. Sometimes it seemed like it was only a few more steps in front of her, other times it would almost disappear completely. _

A hot sensation shot up her body as Elsa felt the buzz of a vibrator against her clit. Her nails dug into the book's cover. It came in waves, fast and slow, on and off. Anna was teasing her.

_A-as long as it kept coming back, she…knew she would make it. She kept moving._

The reading was becoming harder as Elsa felt fingers moving her underwear away, allowing the vibrator have full contact. She spread her legs out a little more. A moan escaped her mouth as Anna turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and then back to the lowest. With a deep breath, she read on.

_The wind was picking up….was picking up speed. Her muscles were tense and…and her breathing was shallow. If ever there was a time that she wanted to let go,…it was now. _

Elsa curled her toes and tensed her thighs. She rocked her hips in a silent gesture for more.

_The snow had melted through her clothes, completely drenching her…_

Elsa let out a light whimper as she felt the vibrator turn off, but was pleasantly surprised by what it was replaced with. She shuddered.

_Her m-mouth was dry.,,,,She licked her lips for moister.._

Elsa gasped as she felt the redhead's tongue run up her lips. She heard a moan and felt the heat against her thigh as it escaped from Anna's mouth. She lost her track in the book, and picking up on a random line she continued.

_Taking…her last step, s-she collapsed onto the cold ground…next to the…heat…there was…_

Elsa let out a moan as Anna slid two fingers inside her. With her free hand, Anna turned the vibrator back on and held it against Elsa's clit.

_T-there was a…hand…that touched…_

Another moan escaped from the blonde's mouth. Elsa used one hand to grab onto the redhead's shoulder, trying to keep herself steady, still holding the book in the other.

_A h-hand that…picked her up and…_

Anna moved her fingers faster, knowing her sister was almost there.

_S-she had made it-t…_

Elsa rocked her hips into Anna's hand as she felt the heat from the other girl's fingertips spread through her body. The blonde dropped the book on the floor and grabbed her sister's shirt collar, pulling the redhead up just in time to moan her name into her mouth as she went over. Anna bit the other girl's lip and pushed her hand back in between her legs, rubbing slowly, causing small bursts of heat to be sent throughout Elsa's body.

Anna straddled Elsa and rocked her hips teasingly. She slowly slid her shirt down, exposing lightly freckled shoulders. Elsa pressed her lips to the bare skin and kissed up Anna's neck, stopping just under her ear.

"I love you." The blonde's voice was low and raspy. She smiled and kissed her sister's cheek.

Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair and smiled, "I love you too."

The two girls got up and walked over to the bed, the effects of what they had smoked earlier starting to make them drowsy. As Anna got under the covers, Elsa followed suit, resting her head on the younger girl's chest and curling up as close as possible. Just before she was about to fall asleep, Elsa heard Anna's voice in the dark.

"You know, I really like reading."

Elsa rolled her eyes, thankful that she couldn't be seen in the dark.

"Chyea, who knew _you_ would like reading so much?"


End file.
